An optical receiver is a device that receives an optical signal and converts it to an electrical signal. In the context of photonics, optical receivers may be used to convert a signal from an optical fiber into a logical electrical signal which may be processed by electronic circuitry. An optical receiver may include a photodetector and a transimpedance amplifier (TIA) to convert an electrical current from the photodetector into a corresponding voltage.